Ringo
was a contestant on Season 3. ''Season 3'' Ringo was placed on the Jablko tribe, and he found himself in an alliance with Wallace and Winston; through reeling in Lola, they were able to form a strong majority over outsiders Billy and Christine. After losing the season's first immunity challenge, the alliance targeted Christine - viewing Billy as necessary to win challenges - and she was voted out 4-2, after which Jablko won all the remaining challenges before the swap. On Day 9, Ringo, was swapped to Banan, and became the sole outcast in a tribe with four original members of Banan. Banan won the first challenge as reconstructed tribes but would go on to lose the second. Despite the odds against him, however, fractions in the tribe led to Ringo aligning with Jesse and Marcus to blindside Tiberius, who had targeted Ringo; losing a second consecutive challenge, the men stuck together to take out Tiberius' ally, Veronica. Merging on Day 17, Ringo stuck with his post-swap Banan alliance, despite being courted by Wallace and Winston, who were now working with Billy; reeling in Jesse and Marcus' ally Steven, the four targeted Deirdre, while the original-Jablko trio targeted Jesse. Neither side succeeded, however, as a covert female alliance blindsided Billy, and at the next vote convinced Ringo and everyone else to take Steven out. With the numbers between the men and the women now even, Ringo spearheaded an alliance of men to combat the alliance of women; Jesse's worries about being put into a tiebreaker, however, led to his paranoid flip and Winston being blindsided in a 6-4 vote. Jesse's new status with the women proved useful, however, and the women were convinced to turn on two of their own: Cooper and Roxanne; Cooper was blindsided in a 7-2 vote. With the men having a potential edge, Ringo and the alliance once more targeted Deirdre, but the Men's Alliance was betrayed again as Jesse and Wallace arranged a deal with the women to spare themselves, leading to Marcus' 5-2-1 blindside. With Ringo and Roxanne on the outside, it was evident that one of them would be going home. Ringo won Individual Immunity, however, and joined the rest of the tribe in voting Roxanne out 6-1. With the numbers between the men and women even again, Ringo approached Jesse and Wallace about once more reigniting the Men's Alliance; in agreement, and with Charlotte acting as their fourth, the alliance successfully blindsided Ice, isolating Deirdre. With Deirdre winning Individual Immunity, however, the vote was thrown into chaos; Ringo wanted to take Charlotte out in the interest of the Men's Alliance, but Wallace took advantage of the chaos to align with Deirdre and blindside Jesse in a 2-1-1-1 vote. With Deirdre's second consecutive Individual Immunity, Ringo targeted Wallace while Deirdre went after Charlotte, but once again Wallace snaked his way through by aligning with Charlotte to cover himself. The two blindsided Ringo in a 2-1-1 vote, becoming the ninth jury member. Ringo ultimately voted for Deirdre to win the game, which she did. Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Banan Tribe Category:Cake Tribe Category:Day 37 Category:Season 3 Jury Category:Jury Members Category:4th Place Category:Individual Immunity Winners